Back To School and Back to Battle
by XxLaxaAlberonaxX
Summary: The school year is back and the students of Death Weapon Meister Academy are getting ready for their newest assignments, new classes, new students, and new partners for some. Will this year be different from the ones before or will it all be the same for every student. (SYOC Summy chapter coming)
1. OC Form

_**So this is an SYOC I have been wanting to write but never thought that it would get off the ground I still think it won't but you never know till you try. I am sorry it took so long to get a story out of me. I have had a rough few months.. and today hasn't been the best either. I will write a summary chapter tomorrow after I get off work. So until then please just fill out the form and PM me your OC's also this story will take place after Soul Eater anime but have a bit of the Manga mixed in as well so they can still become the Death Scythe**_

* * *

 ** _Rules for submission_  
**

 ** _1\. Be creative and a bit descriptive in your OC_**

 ** _2\. Please, please PM the characters to me. It's easier to keep track of them that way._**

 ** _3\. Make them as human as you possibly can we all have flaws fears and the like._**

 ** _4\. I plan to make the pairs but if you submit a pair as a team I will take them._**

* * *

 **Meister Form**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender: (What they identify as):**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Personality:**

 **Full Physical appearance;**

 **Weight:**

 **Height:**

 **Body Build:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Hairstyle /Color:**

 **Skills:**

 **Soul:**

 **-Clothing;**

 **School/Mission:**

 **Casual:**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Formal:**

 **History:**

 **Fears:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Likes:**

 **Battle Style:**

 **Extra stuff;**

 **Romance: (Yes, No, Maybe)**

 **Pets:  
**

 **Roommate: (Can be the partner or someone else)**

 **What they look for in a partner (Weapon partner):**

* * *

 **Weapon Form**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender: (What they identify as):**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Personality:**

 **Full Physical appearance;**

 **Weight:**

 **Height:**

 **Body Build:**

 **Weapon form:**

 **Partial Transformation:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Hairstyle/Color:**

 **Skills: (Such as soul seeing, flying, etc.)**

 **Soul:**

 **-Clothing;**

 **School/Mission:**

 **Casual:**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Formal:**

 **History:**

 **Fears:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Likes:**

 **Battle Style:**

 **Extra stuff;**

 **Romance: (Yes, No, Maybe)**

 **Pets:  
**

 **Roommate: (Can be the partner or someone else)**

 **What they look for in a partner (Meister partner):**

* * *

 **My Oc**

 **Name:** Jade Feris Black

 **Nickname:** Jayda, Jay, Tiny, Shortstack, Fariy

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender** **: (What they identify as):** Female

 **Sexuality:** Choose to not adhere to normal stereotypes, Jayda likes both genders but can't be in a relationship with someone unless they are on the same mental link and can vibe as she says the right way.

 **Personality:** Jayda is a strange one, she smiles and makes silly faces and can refer to herself in the third person on occasion, though it's just her being herself as well as her being quirky. She is an act first then ask questions, she is blunt and has no tact or social graces as people say though she is one of the sweetest people at DWMA for the fact that she is friends with just about everyone except those who prefer to beat others down with either words or actual strength she may not look like much, she packs a bit of a punch.

 **Full Physical appearance;**

 **Weight:** 105

 **Height:** 4'11

 **Body Build:** Jayda is built small and doesn't seem as though she would pack the kind of punch she does. She is lithe making it easy for her to get out of a person's grasp though it can be bad for her, she has gotten stuck under chairs, behind bookshelves, as well as between a fence once.

 **Nationality:** Jayda is a mix of American and German. Her mother had been a pale white German Meister and her father being a very light-skinned black American Meister while Jayda favors her mother she does have vitiligo across her back, upper chest and arms, she thinks it looks like tiger stripes and will state that to just about anyone who asks.

 **Hairstyle /Color:** Jayda's hair is just about always in a braid that reached her lower back if it down she either sleeping or going out for a formal outing. Though the color is a dark chocolate brown that she wishes didn't clash with her mostly pale skin.

 **Skills:** Jayda is skilled in hand to hand combat though she wishes she could project her soul power like her mother, she is able to see the souls around her when she closes her eyes and is able to calm herself down.

 **Soul:** Her soul is a bright pinkish orange that has a braid and is always smiling

 **-Clothing;**

 **School/Mission:** Jayda at school as well on missions is always seen wearing a black, red, and white plaid shirt unbuttoned with a pink tank top that has the words "Fun Sized not Short" in silver glitter, black jeggings that are tucked into black boots are tied as tight as they are able to. Silver rimmed glasses that she can't see a thing without them on. A death skull bracelet on her right hand and a jacket with the same skull on the back.

 **Casual:** Outside of school Jayda looks very different, she can be seen in a white half shirt that has a cat face on the front and its tail on the back, a black skirt with galaxy tights down to her ankles with no shoes, her glasses as well as a gold necklace that has a cross on it.

 **Pajamas:** A matching black and blue sleep shirt and shorts that have stars all over it, knee-high striped socks

 **Formal:** Jayda hates formal wear with a passion and if she can get out of it she will go as her casual self though that rarely happens so she is usually seen wearing a black and white dress that is black in the dress top but has a white puffy skirt that has glitter on the outer lace layer, black ballet flats that have a white bow on the tip of them, her hair is in a high bun that looks like a bow that usually takes her over two hours to create and is a pain in her ass to take down.

 **History:** Jayda's history doesn't really start with her it starts a few years before she was even thought of. Her mother had come to the DWMA to help teach a class on self-defense where she met Jayda's father who was related to Sid. They had an off and on again type of relationship that never really hit well enough for either of them to settle down with each other. When Jayda was born her father was sent off on a mission that caused the death of several Death Scythes and meisters though Sid seemed to step up and try to help take care of his niece though her mother couldn't stand to be around him as he looked liked Jayda's father. Taking Jayda to Germany where she taught her daughter all about Kishins, demons, and the like though when Jayda turned 13 she begged to go live with her uncle and learn and see if she could be a Meister though it took months to convince her mother to actually let her go, being put in the EAT class..

 **Fears:** Jayda is afraid of the dark, snakes, spiders and Death, not the man the actual thing

 **Dislikes:** Jayda has a distaste for loud noises, mice, hot places, and sometimes her own mother because she acts as though Jayda a is doll

 **Likes:** Jayda likes kittens, music, cats, puppies, anything that is deemed childish Jayda seems to love it.

 **Battle Style:** Her battle style is a trained meister for the most part though most of her partners don't really enjoy the fact that she is a bit of a clutz making it easy for her to drop them, she tends to fight up close if she is wielding a scythe, staff, sword or even war hammer.

 **Extra stuff;**

 **Romance: (Yes, No, Maybe)** Its possible

 **Pets:** A black and white cat named Edward after an anime character she likes. The cat is a girl and is more like a dog than most dogs.

 **Roommate: (Can be the partner or someone else)** At the moment she lives with Sid seeing as how she is in between partners at the moment. She hates that she is that away.

 **What they look for in a partner (Weapon partner):** Someone who she can at least be true friends with and isn't going to ditch her because of her strange behavior or the way she acts, as well as isn't going to be disappinted if they fail every now and then.


	2. Chapter Zero

_**I decided to try and rewrite this chapter and see if I could make it better but I would like to let you know that I am still in need of Meister but I would love to get a few more weapons and if any would like to make me a few kishins then I would greatly appreciate it and I will award those who make the best one's virtual brownies, cookies or whatever you would like.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Zero (Don't know if this chapter will stay)**

 **Summer Draws To an End**

 **Jayda**

I let out a small groan as Sid roughly pounded on the door to the small room that I had claimed as mine when I first moved into his home. Pulling the covers over my head as he finally, and roughly I should add, opened my bedroom door and made his way over to the dark pink curtains that kept the bright morning light out of the room. I almost heard the eye roll that he made while pulling the curtains open, letting the light brighten up the darkened room. I could hear the cockiness in his steps as he moved towards the bed. I was most definitely not ready to leave the soft bed for anything. I let out a loud annoyed as well as cranky scream when he finally jerked the covers off of me. Naigus had shouted from the bottom stair to keep quiet and not disturb the neighbors with to much noise. Sid laughed wholeheartedly at me finding the whole ordeal to be hilarious. I stuck my tongue out at him as I tried to push the huge undead man out of my room while he just continued to laugh at me while looking down at me with a bit of mirth in his undead eyes as he finally agreed to leave me alone to get ready for the day.

I let out an annoyed huff at myself while looking around the room trying to find out where the clothes I had left out the night before had gone. I first picked up the bright fuchsia rug to see if Edward had tried to hide them from me. I blew a raspberry when I realized they had been under the twin bed that I called my own. Moving to the mirror in the corner of the room I stripped off my night clothes and started to dress in my normal clothes when off school grounds. After that was done I had the wonderful task of braiding my long hair. Not really I hated this part of the morning! After I had tied off the bottom of my braid I opened my bedroom door and ran down the stairs and plopped myself in on of the barstools at the kitchen island.

"Please tell me you did not forget about helping your uncle Jade. The N.O.T students will be returning as well as new students will be arriving today and he is going to need all the help he can get to help them get settled in their dorms by curfew." Naigus stated while making sunny side up eggs in one of the nonburned skillets for breakfast for us while the cat jumped up onto the counter to beg for food like a dog.

"Jayda didn't forget. Jayda just doesn't want to do it. I don't want to go to school its still summer!" I let out a whine while saying so as Naigus gave me a look before scratching the cat under the chin and giving her a piece of bacon.

"Well too bad this is for failing to keep a Weapon partner for more than an entire school year. I told you this would happen if you couldn't keep another. You may be a utility Meister but you are very hard to work with... What did this one say when she left?" Nygus asked giving me a look with her light blue eyes giving me a stern mother look as she slid two eggs on a plate with three pieces of bacon on it.

"She said that Jayda was to clutzy and that she could find a better gun Meister somewhere else..." I muttered while picking up a piece of toast to break open the yolk in the center of the eggs before using it to also soak up the runny yellow yolk.

Before she could say anything reassuring my uncle came barreling into the kitchen at the smell of the food before just plopping himself down beside me and trying to scarf down the eggs. I let out a snicker as Naigus gave him a death glare and let out a growl from behind her bandaged mouth at the fact he just dirtied up her clean countertop. If there was anything I had learned in my time living here it was to never let Naigus see you make a mess.

"Alright, Tiny lets headed to the DWMA so the work can start for the day," Sid said proudly as he burped and left a dirty plate for Naigus to clean, that was his first mistake of the day as it was thrown into the back of his head while she screamed at him for making a mess in her house.

I giggled as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along so she couldn't hurt him too much before we were out the door. The walk to the DWMA was always relaxing, the apartment was close to the center of town but not too far from the school which was dead center of Death City. We passed several coffee places, restaurants, and the like on the walk up the stairs of the school. When I first come over from Germany Sid made me run up and down the stairs four times a day after classes had finished while I was in the N.O.T class. He said it was so that way I could beat the 9 second time that it took most students to climb the stairs. Waiting at there for the two of us where a few of my classmates that had been punished for some reason or another. Death was a strange man when it came to punishments. Most students that failed the Remedial lessons where stuck with work for the summer.

"Alright E.A.T students you all know why you are here. Either you failed the Remedial or you didn't pass some standard that Death put on you. This is how you are going to make it up to him. The new N.O.T students will be here in an hour so I will be splitting you into teams. I suggest you get chummy with your teammates you'll be spending a lot of time with them today. Now, Jade, you are parted with Wulf, Lisa, and Naga... Your team will be taking the new students names, and handing out tags while Roch, Alaric, and Jin you three will be in charge of taking the students to the dorms and having them sign this agreement form." Sid speech for a moment till he realized that we hadn't been listening then he just groaned at how dumb teenagers can be, he then just handed us papers and told us where we would sit at the Registration station.

"Can Jayda pass out tags? I promise I won't do what I did last year." I said with a giant smile on my face, the tags where the fun part of this job.

"What did you do last year?" A blonde girl asked from beside me as we all started up the stairs just as the new students arrived at the bottom.

"Jayda switched everyone's tags for the day. In Jayda's defense the box was backward." I said with a giggle as we reached the front door, while the teams split up a bit Roch lead the other two towards the N.O.T dorm hall to wait on the students.

"That must have been funny. I wish I could have been here to hear all the commotion that must have caused." Lisa said with a laugh as we sat down next to Sid while he pulled out files and the box of tags.

"This is no laughing matter, Jade... Death said this year is your last year for a partner... Why don't you go talk to Wulf over there... He still doesn't have a partner and is in the same boat as you... Without a partner, you will be going back to the N.O.T class." Sid whispered in my ear and the thought of being a N.O.T again made me let out a loud disappointed sigh I was a clutz on a good day as well as hard to get along with on most days, looking over at Wulf I made up my mind then and there I would try to be the best Meister I could even if it meant I had to pair with a person I barely knew.

I stood up and walked over to Wulf and looked up at him and held out my hand and smiled big at him only for him to look down at me and tilt his head a bit confused at me. I motioned to my hand for him to shake it and he did. I withdrew my hand and bit my lower lip for a moment trying to think what I wanted to say though.

"Jayda wants you to be her weapon partner. That is if you don't mind Jayda being clutzy and only being a One star Meister..." I muttered looking down at my bright orange toenails and even going so far as to wiggle them a bit.

I just heard him let out a grunt like sound before lifting his hand up under my face a bit as to say sure. I let out a loud squeal of happiness and shook it harder than I meant to out of excitement. Though the strength of grip made his eyebrows raised up a bit and I could see a smile trying to form under the purple bandana he wore over his mouth. I giggled a bit before skipping a bit back over to the check-in table next to Lisa who had already made herself comfortable in the seat next to the wall.

Soon the new N.O.T students made their way into the lobby of DWMA panting and huffing as well as complaining about the walk up the stairs saying that it was impossible for a human being to make it up, those stairs. Well, for them to not pass out when they reached the top but it made me giggle a bit at how once all of the E.A.T students were in those shoes as well. Sid called well more liked barked for them to fall into two single-file lines, Meisters to the left and Weapons to the right and for them to have the papers ready for us to scan them over and be given a tag and told who to follow to the dorms. Lisa handed me all of the papers to scan over before grabbing a tag from the box and felt the lets to make sure they were right after I had told her what the student was. The most memorable of the day was a large dark skinned kid that just threw his papers down on to the table acting like we were going to slow for him.

"You seem to be in a hurry," I muttered while reading over his paperwork and wrinkled my nose at the name.

 _Jackson Merk_

 _Weapon: Shotgun (Dual barrel)_

 _Age: 13_

"Oh.. I see why your Gigi's brother. She's a level three weapon with a partner to match." I said with a giggle, Gigi was the first partner I had, though we didn't vibe on the same length for very long she was very impatient and hot-headed.

"Do not compare me to my sister lady." He huffed out before Lisa placed a Weapon tag down on the table roughly and gave him a glare with her milky white eyes.

"No need to be so rude to her. She was just being nice." Lisa said with a bit of a huff that just made me want to laugh, she was never really the type to be angry with anyone.

He just took the tag and stalked off to the boy's dorm hall and I called for the next person in line. It went like that for some time we would take papers, hand out tags, make small talk with the students, file paperwork and forms, as well as go crazy with boredom, well I did anyway. Soon a girl with blue pigtail braids walked up and shyly set down her paperwork and bit her lower lip as she played with the ends of her hair.

 _Jenna Merner_

 _Meister_

 _Age: 12_

I told Lisa to grab a Meister tag before giving the girl a hopefully reassuring smile before sending her down to the girl's dorm hall. After her, there was maybe only a handful more students that came through the line. I let out a loud sigh of relief once all the students had finally come and gone. Sid looked at the time and made it a point to say that he was going to go get us pizza and coffee though it would take him a moment to get it all. After we all gave him our order preference for coffee and pizza topping he left the seven of us in the registration room together well more like four. Roch, Alaric, and Jin bailed on us after Sid being gone for a whole two seconds each saying they had other things to do. I just stuck tongue out and groaned because there was so much filing left to do.

"Jayda is hungry..." I wailed after my stomach growled for the second time in a row though all it did was make Lisa laugh and Naga roll his eyes at me.

"Do you always talk in the third person? Or is that something you do because you think it sounds cute?" Wulf deadpanned or at least that's what his toned sounded like after he spoke but I just shrugged it off and smiled largely at him.

"Jayda talks like this because it's fun and life's boring if you can't have fun. So Jayda likes to make it less boring." I said happily as Sid opened the door behind us with one hand full of pizza boxes and the other coffee.

"Alright, let's get to filing all this paperwork away and eat," Sid said with a smile though if you asked me I don't think that my uncle should smile now that he's a zombie it's all teeth and just really creepy.

Though with that aside we almost tore open the boxes of pizza and got to work, Lisa would hand the folders to Naga who would read them aloud for us and then I or Wulf would put them away. It went like that for a good few hours or it felt like it anyway. Once we were done it was finally time to head back home. I stretched on the walked back home my back poping a good few times and my toes make a loud pop noise that made Sid shiver and me giggle. We passed the busy shops and local restaurants just as we had this morning. Naigus was waiting on the stoop of the building with Edward on a leash while she used the bathroom. I skipped a bit and pick up my cat and started to baby talk the poor thing.

* * *

 _ **I think I perfer this one over the first one. I hope that you all enjoy it and leave a reveiw of the first true chapter when I post it.**_


End file.
